heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Having Nightmares
Heroes who sleeps and have strange weird nightmares. Examples * Stimpy had a nightmare of being chased by Muddy Mudskipper because he is a bum and was about to be eaten by him as a giant TV set. * Bart Simpson had a nightmare that he was blamed by his family after he destroyed Lisa's centerpiece for Thanksgiving. * Twilight Sparkle has a nightmare about Midnight Sparkle taking over her. * Yogi Bear had a nightmare of marrying Cindy Bear. * Flint had a nightmare of being captured by Cobra Commander. * Simba had a nightmare of him and his father being thrown off a cliff by Scar into the wildebeest stampede. * Kyle Broflovski had a nightmare of him torturing Jesus Christ. And he also had a nightmare of him and Ike being blown up by a nuclear missile that destroyed South Park. * Homer Simpson dreams that the rapture did exist as he floats into Heaven alive. * Po had a nightmare that he saw his real parents but they replaced him a radish that knows kung-fu. * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo have strange nightmares. But lucky for them, Princess Luna cures their nightmares. * Shrek has a nightmare that he has dozens of ogre babies haunting him. * Charlie Barkin had a nightmare about if he doesn't do a good deed on Earth, He will end up in Hell. * SpongeBob Squarepants had a nightmare of goofing off instead writing his essay and setting his house on fire. * Mickey Mouse had a nightmare of marrying Minnie Mouse and he has a dozens of mice kids torturing him. * Ellen Ripley had a nightmare of that a chestburster was about to come out of her chest. * After discovering that he's a Hebrew, Moses has a nigthmare of the Hebrew baby massacre and the guards are chasing him, ending with him falling into the Nile along with the babies into the jaws of crocodiles. * Ed had a nightmare that he was punished by his mother which had Jonny's face on her. * Woody was having a nightmare what Andy puts him the garbage can. *Jaller having a nightmare of being killed by Turahk. * Gohan having a nightmare of Frieza being disguised as his father, Goku. Also, he had a nightmare of his mother, Chi-Chi and Piccolo getting killed by Cell. * Anastasia having a nightmare of losing her family. * Angelica Pickles having a nightmare of her parents neglecting her in favor of her supposed baby brother. * Goku having a nightmare of his friends and family getting killed by the Androids. * Vegeta having a nightmare of why he can't become a Super Saiyan. * Mimi Tachikawa having a nightmare of her friends neglecting her. * Neo having a nightmare of having his mouth sealed shut by Agent Smith. * Steven Universe having a nightmare of trying to rescue Lapis Lazuli from Jasper. * Winnie the Pooh having a nightmare of heffalumps and woozles. * Chuckie Finster having a nightmare of Tommy Pickles turning into a bizarre clown. His father Chaz later dreams the exact same thing, only with Tommy's dad Stu as the weird clown. * Mater has having nightmare remebering how much of an embarrassing fool he's been. * RJ the Raccoon has a nightmare of Vincent the Bear eating him. * Rei has a nightmare of a man being burned to death by a mysterious woman. * Alex has nightmare of him and his friends becoming elderly and still in Africa. * Sarah Connor had a nightmare of being blown up by a nuclear missile that destroyed the city. * Cale Tucker has a nightmare of the Drej shooting him in the chest. * In There's No Camp Like Home, Piglet has a nightmare about being chased and captured by the Heffalumps and Woozles. Quotes Gallery toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1247.jpg|Woody's nightmare of Andy throwing him in the trash. lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Simba's nightmare of his father's death, only with Scar morphing into Kovu, and then shoving him into the wildebeest stampede. Tumblr inline nk74bwYq2q1rzbao2.jpg|Bart Simpson's nightmare of being blamed by his family after he destroyed Lisa's centerpiece for Thanksgiving. Screen Shot 2017-07-18 at 3.37.40 PM.png|Stimpy's nightmare of being chased by Muddy Mudskipper because he is a bum and was about to be eaten by him as a giant TV set. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6193.jpg|Anastasia's nightmare of the Romanov curse. IMG_0075.JPG|Twilight Sparkle's nightmare about Midnight Sparkle taking over her body. File:FriezaNightmare.png|Gohan has a nightmare about Frieza disguised as his father, Goku. File:Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-03h14m30s216.png|Angelica Pickles has a nightmare about her parents neglecting her in favor of her supposed baby brother. File:Hjfgjh.jpg|Goku having a nightmare about his friends and family getting killed by the Androids. File:109-24.jpg|Vegeta having a nightmare about why he can't become a Super Saiyan. File:Waking_moments.jpg|The crew of the USS Voyager having a nightmare about the mysterious alien. File:SMB2Art1.jpg|Mario having a nightmare about entering the mysterious door of Subcon. File:Karaoke0074.jpg|Mimi Tachikawa having a nightmare of her friends neglecting her. File:Unable-to-speak.jpg|Neo having a nightmare of having his mouth sealed shut by Agent Smith. File:Anakin-skywalker-has-a-vision-of-his-wife-padme-dying-during-childbirth.jpg|Anakin Skywalker having a nightmare about Padme dying in childbirth. File:Chille_Tid_100.jpg|Steven Universe having a nightmare of trying to rescue Lapis Lazuli from Jasper. File:Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h11m29s020.png|Ed having a nightmare of his mom punishing him for annoying his baby sister, Sarah which had Jonny's face on her. File:SBp43.png|SpongeBob SquarePants' nightmare of goofing off instead writing his essay and setting his house on fire. File:102-0056.jpg|Bloo having a nightmare of learning not to open the unknown door. File:Thirtydays_305.jpg|Tom Paris having a nightmare of his childhood about his father punishing him for not doing his homework and fooling around with ancient model ships. File:Jangles.png|Riley Andersen having a nightmare about Jangles the Clown. prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-2916.jpg|Moses' nightmare after discovering that he's a Hebrew, ending with him falling into the Nile with the babies into the jaws of crocs. Darkwing Duck - Twin Beaks nightmare.jpeg|Darkwing Duck having a nightmare about the mutant cabbage aliens pumpkin-charlie-brown-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg|The trick or treaters running away from the sinister looking phantoms, getting pursued as a nightmare. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events